


Danti/Septiplier oneshots

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Hell [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Unus Annus, music box, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhh just some oneshots. You can request anything- including ships that aren't Danti or septiplier. Just no smut, I'm not comfortable writing that with this fandom. So uh- Yeah!
Relationships: Danti, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Septiplier
Series: Septiplier Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Music boxes - Danti

**Author's Note:**

> No TW just very light angst

On a normal day, it would be _very _common to see Dark and Anti together. Today wasn't a normal day...__

__Today was a day that Anti was needed by one of the Septicegos- specifically Marvin. He needed help with a new trick and thought maybe Anti could help, seeing as he has his very own abilities, and the trick was somewhat similar to the said abilities. Dark, however, wasn't having the best of days. It was one of those days where he's oddly... domestic. He was more like Damien and less like Dark. Not many of the Egoipliers or Septicegos have seen this side of him- only Anti and Wilford have. Usually, Dark would stay in his room, as per usual, Talk to Wilford- sometimes vent, so on and so forth._ _

__Today, however, everyone he trusted enough to talk to was busy. So he stayed cooped up in his room, looking for something he deemed worthy to do, seeing as he has all of his work cut out for the day. He looked at an old gift Celine gave him. A music box. He decided to set the gift on his bed and open the box, listening. The little angel spun as the as each twinkle and note played. He used to not be that fond of this gift when he was younger, sure he appreciated that he got a gift, he just didn't understand the sentimental value he would get later on. Each twinkle made him feel a bit... lighter. He could make an entire story just from the music that played. He was... calm, in a peaceful way. It would be even better if-_ _

__**BANG** _ _

__"SHIT-" The newly introduced Anti that just slammed the door open, curses and closes the door again, locking it and hiding behind somewhat startled Dark. He recovers quickly and continues to listen to his music box. "And so why did you run into the room, Anti?" Anti chuckles. "I tried tricking Marvin. Worked out great but now I'm being hunted." Dark sighs and rewinds his music box, enjoying the music once more. He unknowingly leaned back on Anti, making the two cuddle. The glitch didn't mind, however, since he was used to his touch and listened to the music, now the past adrenaline disappeared._ _

__"Sounds nice, where'd you get it?"_ _

__"It was a gift."_ _

__"By who?"_ _

__"Someone you don't have to worry about."_ _

__"Are they dead?"_ _

__"Not exactly. You sort of know them though"_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__The conversation ended and they just lie there, comfortable as can be. Dark pulls a blanket over them and moves so he's cuddling Anti from the side, honestly not caring that he's going to sleep in a suit. He's used to it anyway. The music box slowly lulls them into a peaceful sleep, a nap if you will._ _

__Speaking of Will, when he teleported into Darks room since he hasn't heard from him all day, he was _NOT _expecting Dark and Anti cuddling. He let the boys be and left the room, unlocking it as well since Marvin isn't after Anti's tail anymore.___ _


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need help with choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs will be deleted later

AAAAA so I have a stockpile of ideas and I can't choose so what would you guys like the most?

•stargazing  
•reading fanfics of you w/ friends  
•pillow fort  
•mistletoe kiss  
•unus annus (won but continue voting anyway) •singing

just comment on what you would like to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scree


	3. Unus Annus - Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wanted to film Unus Annus early. Sean was over too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Jack is still single and pan, Mark and Amy mutually broke up but are still bffs and are p much roommates. Mark's also bi After quarantine too.

Ethan wanted to film Unus Annus early, simple as that. So there he was screaming "MARK" across the house. He decided to film it seeming as it could be a funny bit and if it wasn't it could always be deleted or edited out later. So he grabbed the camera and began filming, resuming his previous screaming. It took him a bit longer since they were away for so long

Once he found Mark where they filmed the paraffin wax video, the cupping video, and many other videos, he peeks in the room, only to see Sean and Mark kissing, not aware of his presence. Ethan let out a little "oh." also filming the moment before closing the door and running away to Amy laughing his ass off. "AMY- SEAN AND MARK ARE KISSING!" Amy snorted and mumbled "Again?" Both of them broke down laughing and Ethan wheezed out a "What?" 

The clip was added before the countdown on the new Unus Annus video (Ethan edited it so Mark didn't know) and also posted on twitter, tagging both Sean and Mark with 'eXPLaiN???'

That day was a good day for Ethan, even if he got chased after the twitter post.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA this is probably very bad- also inspired by this https://youtu.be/LR6YeLod_Dg


End file.
